


It’s always you, babygirl

by DragonThree



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M, Uhhh Chan is the babygirl, this is sfw don’t worry, when will stylists put a skirt on chris, why did I write this somebody stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThree/pseuds/DragonThree
Summary: Chan has a secret, but of course Woojin has to find out.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh I don’t know what this is but I wanna see Chris in skirts and chokers so here we go.
> 
> Scream at me on twitter @drgnthree
> 
> Thx delia for the inspiration

Chan had a big secret. Well, it wasn’t that bad, he didn’t kill anybody or something like that. But, he tried to hide it as much as he could. 

He’s always had a more feminine side to him that he’s never shown anybody. Especially being a leader, he didn’t dare to show this side of himself. But whenever they were getting dressed for stages, he wished the stylists would get just a little braver, so he didn’t have to. He wanted them to put him in fishnets, chokers, skirts and baby pink graphic t-shirts. If the stylists did it, he could always put the blame on them if somebody complained.

But as time passed he got more confident. He started with chokers and more jewelry than usual. Nobody thought it was weird, actually, he started getting compliments. So he wore nailpolish and makeup, gaining some attention from the members, but in no way negative. 

While he was out shopping with Woojin, who was a whole other problem he’s been dealing with, he spotted a pair of fishnet tights and right next to them, a light pink leather skirt. He definitely wasn’t ready to wear that yet, but one day, he told himself. 

Woojin surprised him when he put his arm around his shoulder, since he was staring so intensely at the skirt. “You look like you want to see somebody in that skirt.” The okder said with a smirk. Oh, how wrong he was. Chan could only stutter at that. Woojin laughed at him. “Don’t even worry about it. We all have fantasies like that.”

“Haha, yeah..”

-

Back at the dorm, Chan was still deep in thought. Not only was he now convinced that he had absolutely no chance with Woojin, he was also regretting not getting the outfit.  
“Chan, something wrong?” He got a weird look from Changbin. “Yeah, I- I think I forgot something at the store. I’ll be right back.” He got up a little bit too abrupt and Changbin looked even more confused. “Well okay, if you say so?”

He couldn’t believe himself. Why did he buy this? He didn’t even know when he could wear these things without being seen. He opened the door to their dorm again expecting to see the members playing around, but to his surprise, all he found was a note saying they’d be back in a few hours because they were eating out. He looked at his phone.

“I thought we should give you some alone time. Thank me later.”  
Thank god for Changbin and his amazing ability to read Chan.  
The note said they’d be back at around 9, which meant he had four hours left. Way more than he needed.

-

He looked himself up and down in the mirror. He was not wearing a black crewshirt paired with the pink leather skirt, the fishnets and some accessories like his favourite choker. He was applying some dark glittery shadow as he heard the door creak. Fuck.

“Chan?” Woojin. Exactly what he needed right now. “Uh, don’t come in.” He heard Woojin walk up to his door. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”  
He couldn’t lie to Woojin. “No I’m- I don’t know.” The door opened and Woojin stepped inside. Chan lowered his head, not ready for Woojin’s reaction.  
“So that’s why you were stearing at the skirt.” Woojin didn’t sound disgusted like Chan expected. He actually sounded pleasantly surprised. Chan still didn’t dare to face Woojin, and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

Woojin took a few steps towards Chan and lifted his chin up so the other was looking him in the eyes. “Remember when I said that everybody has these types of fantasies?” Chan nodded timidly. “Well, there’s one person I always imagine in these fantasies.” Chan could feel his heart speed up and his cheecks reddening. 

“It’s always you, babygirl.”


	2. I told you they’d like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other’s seem to really enjoy Chan in a skirt. Woojin doesn’t like that.

That nickname. There was something about it that made Chan melt. Especially coming out of Woojin’s mouth. Woojin was looking at him with such confidence, as if he’s played out this scenario hundreds of times in his head. And it wasn’t like Chan hadn’t, but he was way too flustered to function properly at the moment. So all that came out of his mind was a stuttering “W-Woojin-“ 

Woojin smiled. “I’d love to kiss you right now.” A burst of confidence ran through Chan so he answered “Then do it.” And so Woojin closed the distance between them. The kiss was desperate, all the tension leading up to this flowing into it. Chan’s hands went up to Woojin’s hair and Woojin’s hands were on Chan’s hips, right above his skirt. 

The kiss soon turned into a full make-out session, and Woojin pushed Chan down onto the bed. He started pressing kisses down Chan’t neck, gaining soft gasps from the other “Woojin, be careful” Woojin knew he couldn’t leave any hickies, but Chan’s skin was so smooth and light, he couldn’t resist. So there it was, right above Chan’s collarbone, a small, deep purple mark. 

-

“The others are gonna be back soon.” Chan said, as they were now both laying on Chan’s bed, half undressed, Chan with his head on Woojin’s chest. “I don’t want to get up.” Woojin started playing with Chan’s fingers. They still had about twenty minutes left, according to Changbin’s message he’s sent half an hour ago. 

“Chan?” “Yes?” “Can I call you my boyfriend?” Chan blushed. “Of course, boyfriend.” It felt amazing to say that. 

“One more thing.” “What is it?” “Are- are you okay with me calling you babygirl?” Chan actually thought his body was going to light on fire with how that question made him feel. “I- I would love that actually.” Woojin leaned down to kiss Chan again. “Do you want to tell the others about us yet?” Chan really hadn’t thought about it till now. “I guess we should, but can we maybe wait a little?” “Of course.”

-

A few days passed, and the others still had no clue about Woojin and Chan’s relationship. But after some encouragement from Woojin, Chan decided to wear his skirt and fishnets while the other members could see him. He was extremely nervous about their reactions. 

He walked into the practice room, his head low, not daring to look up. He could feel eight pairs of eyes burning into him and all the talking stop as soon as everybody noticed him. “Wow, Chan, interesting outfit choice?” That was Felix. There was no malice in his words, just a little bit of confusion. “Do- do you not like it? I can always change if-“ “No no! I didn’t mean it like that I was just surprised I guess. I think you look super hot actually.” The other laughed at Felix’ comment. Chan was once again, a blushing mess.

“I totally agree with Lix. Chan, it’s kind of impossible not to be attracted to you right now.” Everybody agreed with Minho. Chan met Woojin’s eyes and Woojin was mouthing a “told you they’d like it.”

They started practicing and Chan had to admit he’s never felt that sexy before while dancing. He could feel some of the members staring at him, at his legs, multiple times. He could also feel Woojin get more tense with every compliment thrown Chan’s way. 

During their break, they were sitting around and Woojin made a statement by sitting extremely close to Chan and throwing his arms around the other’s shoulders. “Woojin even you can’t resist Chan today.” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows. “I can never resist him.” Well, that was unexpected. Jisung looked confused, so did everybody else. Chan could feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter. “Uh, is there anything we should know about?” Hyunjin asked, looking extremely puzzled.

“Yeah, you can keep all you comments about how hot Chan looks to yourself. He’s mine.” Woojin made his point by tightening his hold around Chan’s shoulders. The comment wasn’t said with any bite, but the other’s got the hint. 

“Oh my god, please somebody help me delete those mental images.” A shriek from Jeongin and a wild conversation about preserving the youngers innocence ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard your wishes and wrote more babygirl! Chan;)))) this isn’t that but I hope it’s enough for now and once inspiration hits me again maybe I’ll write more and maybe even something for a different Chan ship...   
> If you have anything you want to see me write with this concept pls let me now in the comments!
> 
> My twt is @drgnthree so come yell at me for writing this instead of studying


End file.
